


Drowning

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, but Castiel was not afraid to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> 23/06/2016: I have chosen to leave this story unaltered. It is written exactly as it appeared four years ago on Fanfiction.Net.

It was strange, but Castiel was not afraid to die.

It hurt, to have the Leviathans tearing out of his body. Kind of like exploding, only his body was still intact, not to mention he retained his consciousness. Castiel couldn't help but wish that the Leviathans had blown him up, because that he could deal with; drowning was too peaceful.

As the water weighed him down, taking him further and further away from the surface, from Dean, Castiel found that his limbs were too heavy to move even if he wanted them to move.

Castiel deserved to die for what he'd done. He was the reason that the Leviathans were on the loose. So many people would and have died because of him. That is unforgivable.

He kept his eyes open for as long as he could, blinking owlishly, watching the sunlight bounce off the surface that was so far above his head. Then, his eyelids became too heavy, became too much of a burden to keep open, and he allowed them to slowly slide shut.

 _Goodbye, Dean,_ he thought, as the darkness rushed to claim him once and for all. _I'm sorry._

**The End.**


End file.
